1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an MRAM device is manufactured, a lower electrode, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern and an upper electrode may be sequentially formed, and an upper wiring may be formed that is electrically connected to the upper electrode. A capping layer may be formed to cover a plurality of structures, each of which includes the lower electrode, the MTJ pattern and the upper electrode. An insulating interlayer may be formed on the capping layer, and a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process may be performed to expose a top surface of the upper electrode of each of the structures. During the CMP process, a portion of the structures may be over etched so that the upper electrodes may be removed. If this occurs, the MTJ patterns thereunder may be electrically short-circuited.